leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Ideas on classes
Note before everything This is only composed of opinions and ideas. If you don't like it, don't comment that "I don't like, your ideas are BS and I pray Rito never listens to you" because haters like that bring absolutely nothing on the table... My ideas on classes *'Assassins': Right now, they have much mobility, but some can instantly delete one enemy champion (sometimes two, at which point they start to be problematic) from the map. Some Assassins like LeBlanc (though not specific to AP assassins), are still completely out-of-control and the fact that they can still take someone out and flee without offering a chance at retaliation. *'Fighters': Even though, like I've seen in another blog post, fighters dominate top-lane battles by sheer stat-offs, this is what fighters are: tanky melee DPS champs. And since most skills don't really help in DPS (key word being most), well, it's only normal that they rely on stats. A good fighter should have something to increase their DPS though, like Volibear and his Frenzy's passive. *'Mages': So far, I've got no problem with them, afar from the excessive range at which they can just nuke their enemies. Then there's those who can wipe minion waves easily and safely (I'm looking at you, Ori.) meaning those are completely unsiegeable. *'Marksmen': To those who don't know yet, I supremely hate these guys. The sole idea that their late-game is so obscenely oppressive that noone can fight them up-close because they get obliterated before gets me in a bad mood every second I think about it. The sheer advantage ranged champions have over melee champions is almost unfair at this stage, yet everyone seems to think that's okay. *'Supports': The role that nobody wants, of course. Why? Because early on their role is carrying their Marksman. Which is stupid. Their role should be supporting their whole team. Someone needs to make this role more interesting. Or rather, the players need to glorify this role a bit more, but since the kids who play the above-mentioned Marksmen are such douches, the supports will only be blamed for failure, and not get a hint of thanks for success. Make them proud, ADCs; thank them for all that they do for you guys. *'Tanks': They look just like glorified beefy melee supports that get to lane alone at top. Nowadays they're even overshadowed by fighters because unlike Fighters, Tanks don't deal any important damage, so their strength relies in the CC much like a Support without a heal or a way to buff teammates. And they still need their teammates to have much impact because without teammates they'll still be sure-losing since their damage is low by definition. *'Melee carries': What is the unfair thing about them, especially since there are so many Marksmen out there? From comments, it's an overload of compensations for the weaknesses of the class, not the class in itself. *'Junglers': This class is a bit weird since it's just defined by the place where you go in-game rather than any actual specialization. Proof being the existence of items specific for the jungle. Seriously, Assassins, Fighters, Tanks, and even some Mages can go jungle. But any jungle-specific changes should go to other blog posts. Maybe one day later... My ideas of class changes *'Assassins': Define the role a bit better. Anyone who has a blink to go melee and kill someone is called an Assassin. To me, assassins should be the melee bursty type. The DPS assassins are good to be called Fighters anyway. Also, avoid one-combo-kills and absurd power, assassins already have high mobility and the power to initiate and go away from danger. *'Fighters': Make them a bit more reliant on abilities and less on massive stats because you might as well add champions without skills at this rate. *'Mages': I have almost no problem with the class as a whole, but with specific individuals who can spam nukes. If there was a thing to nerf, it's some Mages' ability to insta-delete people, or some of the more ridiculous CC some of them have. *'Marksmen': Cut their late-game hegemony. Since ranged characters have an advantage, they should be there early, since any ranged character can bully any melee character early, why not have them shine there? Late game, they will still provide DPS from a distance, but they should provide less than "enough to kill tanks before they touch the Marksman's squishy hide". Cut their base attack speed to prevent AD item-stacking from just making them long-range game-breakers. Or make them less carry: aka more efficient early, less late. It will also allow supports to support someone else even during the laning phase. Perhaps also increase melee champs' armor to depend a bit less on itemization? *'Supports': Give them something that can make the class unique. Give the "OP" shielding and buffs to these guys. Perhaps make "traditional" healer-buffer supports more prominent too. Also, more support items. *'Tanks': Really, to me, these are melee self-supports oriented towards crowd-control. Which is what should scale for them rather. than their damage since it's unimportant most of the time. *'Melee carries': Give them some viability and put them back in the game, with a fitting name of course. To me, this melee DPS class should be the Fighter class, but not everyone's gotta be okay with that. These guys just need a thing or two to make up from their lack of range... like mobility, or Tenacity, or Slow Resist variants, maybe short-duration defensive abilities. I should try to make a future melee ADC champion. ** Here's the idea: say hi to MM, the Death Dealer! Special Thanks *Willbachbakal: For his greatly-supporting comment. *YourPrivateNightmare: For reminding me, the fact I'm up against a bot won't make a Voli vs. Ashe matchup favourable to me because I'm me. *Shaw Fujikawa: For showing me one example of overdoing compensation Melee carries. Category:Blog posts